The present invention relates generally to a retaining or mounting bracket for an agricultural sprayer, and more particularly to a mounting bracket for mounting valves.
For convenience and cost considerations, most valve bodies are made with a generally cylindrical external configuration through which the stem of the valve projects. It is common practice to provide the valve body with an external threaded section upon which is carried a panel mounting nut. Thus, the threaded section can be inserted into an aperture of the appropriate size provided through the panel or mounting bracket, the nut tightened against the wall of the bracket, and clamp the wall between the nut and the valve body to secure the valve in position.
The common mounting practice discussed above, and other similar practices, is time consuming in the original assembly process and when the valve must be removed for servicing, Furthermore, it often happens that the nut is not tightened sufficiently, or becomes loose in operation, against the bracket and the valve may move or otherwise dislocate. This dislocation can result in leaks or rupture in the connection points between the tubes and the valve. Additionally, in some situations the valve may have to be disassembled, and if this happens, reassembly my not be done properly, in which case the valve may not operate as intended, or at all.
It would be a significant advantage to provide a mounting bracket for a valve that eliminates the above-described problems.